


I Wish

by FujoshiFever



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFever/pseuds/FujoshiFever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish that one day I'll get to open my eyes to the love of my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot, Sora, and Shou.

Neji's P.O.V

I wish that one day I'll get to open my eyes to the love of my life, a beautiful blonde goddess with her gorgeous sky blue eyes closed, her hands on my chest, with a kind and sweet smile on her face while she sleeps. But, I know that, that day is not today 'cause when I open my eyes there is nothing there.

She was mine at some point in my life but I dumped her for my best friend, Tenten (big mistake one my part, dumped her the second I realized that). Later on she found someone else, and by the look on her face I could tell she was in love. But, he ended up cheating on her. I wanted to comfort her but; every time I tried to talk to her I'd only get ignored. So each time I tried I tried a different approach.

(Approach-Result)

1\. Sing to her-Rotten tomatoes on my favorite shirt

2\. Give her flowers (which was stupid her family owns a flower shop)-Total waste of money

3\. Give her jewelry-Same result as number 2

4\. Take her shopping-And she still didn't talk to me

5\. Act like Romeo and climb up to her balcony -A broken back (I fell)

6\. Grab her butt-Got slapped really hard

I had tried every single approach I could think of except for one, so I formed a plan, and that plan was put into action at our high school's graduation party.

At some point during the party I yelled to get everyone's attention, only a few people turned around to look at me but not everyone. So I yelled louder and the music stopped and everybody in the whole room stopped doing what they were to look at me. I walked over to the only girl I was looking at all night and she gave me a questionable look.

"Today might be the last time we see each other," I said, "So there is just one question I have to ask you…"

"What is it?" she asked

"I know we have been though a lot, I know you don't want to talk to me, and I know I love you. I don't know why I dumped you, I don't know how or why I fell for you but I'm glad I did, and I don't know if you love me back," I said as I got down on one knee, the room was starting to fill with gasps, and she started crying, "but, Ino Yamanaka will you please marry me?"

LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE

"What happened next Daddy?" asked a young Sora Hyuuga as she looked up at her father in anticipation

"Yea, what happened next Daddy?" asked Sora's older twin brother Shou Hyuuga

"I would tell you but it's bed time you have school tomorrow." a 22 year old Neji Hyuuga said to his children

"Aww, do we have to?" the twins whined together as their father guided them to their room

"Yes you do," Neji said as he tucked his kids into bed, "but I promise if you go to bed right now I'll tell you the rest of the story in the morning, ok"

When Sora and Shou didn't respond to Neji, he looked at them and saw that they were already fast asleep. He chuckled and turned off all of the lights in the house and went to bed.  
The next morning he opens his eyes and sees the blonde goddess sleeping next to him, with her hands on his chest, and a kind smile on her face while she sleeps and thinks, 'My wish finally came true.'


End file.
